Landscape
by Black Archivist
Summary: Snippets of the life of a queen


**Please do note that I do not own the characters or the song used for this work. I was merely inspired by it and I hope that you find this worthwhile. If you have any comments please do review, I would really appreciate you taking your time doing so. Many thanks for reading this.**

* * *

 **She can't see the landscape anymore**  
 **It's all painted in her grief**  
 **All of her history etched out at her feet**

Rain poured against the glass and coated the world outside her room. She was alone once more, left inside a grand and empty palace. what a magnificent prison fitting of a queen.

 **Now all of the landscape, it's just an empty place**  
 **Acres of longing, mountains of tenderness**

"Was this home? Will it ever be home?" She asks to no one in particular. She remembers the time before things went terribly wrong. It was a time of youth and happiness, a time she was robbed of by the very people that were supposed to guard it; her family. How ironic.. The goddess of marriage and family who was supposed to represent the epitome of her domains was in a cold empty palace.

 **'Cause she's just like the weather, can't hold her together**  
 **Born from dark water, daughter of the rain and snow**  
 **'Cause it's burning through the bloodline**  
 **It's cutting down the family tree**  
 **Growing in the landscape, darling, in between you and me**

Her family, her brothers, sisters, children and all in between they all felt so far away. They were so close once then the world happened. As their family grew, they grew farther and farther apart. They moved apart til they became strangers, til they became alone.

 **She wants the silence but fears the solitude**  
 **She wants to be alone and together with you**  
 **So she ran to the lighthouse, hoped that it would help her see**  
 **She saw that the lighthouse had been washed out to sea**

"I am Queen of the Gods" she says looking at the figure in the mirror trying to mask every little imperfection as she repeats those six words to herself. She never got to convince herself of it no matter how hard she tried. It's hard to believe that the weary woman looking back at her was a queen. After all what is a queen without a kingdom?

At times she'd slip away and walk to her brothers' domains reminiscing her lost youth. She'd recall the peaceful times under the sea with her foster parents and the wonderful family they had. She'd recall telling herself that one day she'd have a family just like theirs; united, happy, loved.

 **'Cause she's just like the weather, can't hold her together**  
 **Born from dark water, daughter of the rain and snow**  
 **'Cause it's burning through the bloodline**  
 **It's cutting down the family tree**  
 **Growing in the landscape, darling, in between you and me**

 **I wanna give you back the open sky**  
 **Give you back the open sea**  
 **Open up the ages, darling, for you to see**

Her life wasn't miserable... at least it wasn't always this way. It wasn't always filled with anger, grief, and the bitter taste of betrayal. There were times when they were happy and she believed that she could live in a dream world.

There was the birth of her children, sweet jovial Hebe who brought back pieces of her lost youth and happiness. She remembers raising her and experiencing what it truly meant to be a mother. She also had Eileithyia, her beloved serene Eileithyia who brought smiles to her face. There was also her spirited Eris who always found herself in some sort of trouble and brought their family to life alongside her brother Ares. They were young and innocent once. She was whole. She was happy.

 **You put the gun into your mouth to bite the bullet and spit out**  
 **Cause it's running in the family**  
 **Oh the rich and**

They had to grow up and eventually leave the nest. She didn't really think that things could've gotten worse. After all, she has been eaten alive at birth by her father, fought in a war against her relatives, raped and forced into a marriage by her brother, and repeatedly cheated on and mocked. She couldn't tell what hurts more? The fact that her own father loved his throne and power over their family, or the fact that she can't hold their family together aside from watch it fall apart every time she tries to fix it. She admits she is no saint. She was vain, jealous, prideful, hurt. She was a lot of things, but most of all she is a survivor and she will sit on her cold hard unfeeling throne and endure, for she is Hera.

 **'Cause she's just like the weather, can't hold her together**  
 **Born from dark water, daughter of the rain and snow**  
 **'Cause it's burning through the bloodline**  
 **It's cutting down the family tree**  
 **Growing in the landscape, darling, in between you and me**


End file.
